jiggminfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna/Update History
Updates are sorted by the date they were published, with text updates being taken from archives, while videos are summarized.http://web.archive.org/web/20120915134433/http://jiggmin.com/dev 2012-05-23 'Luna' - Made the title page all crazy colorful. - Nothing works yet, just setting up the servers. 2012-05-25 'Soundwaves' - Added some sound controls to the mute button. This'll make it easy breasy to listen to your own music while still keeping the sound effects on. 2012-06-01 'Pencils and Rectangles' - The brush, pencil, eraser, rectangle, and ellipse tools seem to be working honky-dory. 2012-06-07 'Selecty Movey Time' - The the select/move tool is now working. - The color picker now keeps a record of your recently used colors. - It is possible to save and load stamps and backgrounds. If you check the publish box, other people will (eventually) be able to use them in their levels. 2012-06-08 'Zoom Like the Wind' - Added zoom and scroll buttons. - Drawing no longer wildly turns everything blue. - Fixed some errors with the selector tool. 2012-06-15 'Stamp out Crime' - Replaced folders with tags. They accomplish the same thing, but are more flexible. - Published stamps are usable. - Stamps can be placed and moved around on stamp layers. - Added keyboard shortcuts. 2012-06-20 'Matter of Fact' - Added the matter editor. - Added a panel to display who made the stamps you're using. - You can access your own stamps without publishing them. - You can switch between editor tabs without losing your work. - Fixed a bug with the selector tool. - Moderators can unpublish stamps. 2012-06-26 'Level Up!' - Added level editor. - Added background layer type. - Added matter layer type. - Fixed a bug which would sometimes stop new requests to the server. - Worked on the logo. 2012-08-04 'Linkages' - It is now possible to import lux from PR2 into Luna. After linking your accounts, the import will automatically happen every time you log in. - Guild chats will (maybe?) work. - Players are no longer split up between servers. 2012-08-21 'Luna - Floaty Cursers' - Stamps / parts / etc. show a preview graphic of what you're about to drop under the mouse. - Created some restrictions that prevent ship parts from overlapping with each other. - Holding down the mouse and dragging with the eraser tool now deletes any stamps / matter / etc. along the path. - Made the ship parts a bit fancier lookin'. - Added the ability to switch in and out of testing mode in the ship editor. (Testing mode doesn't really work at all yet.) 2012-11-02 'Layers are a drag'http://web.archive.org/web/20121108125951/http://jiggmin.com/entries/73186-Layers-are-a-drag - Resaved everyone's levels / stamps / whatever in the nuevo format. You may have to clear your cache to get the new working versions to load, though... - Layers can be dragged up and down to sort them. - Layer alpha can be changed. - Selector and circle/square tools work once again. - Color picker now contains an opacity slider. 2012-11-06 'Parts and Scrollbars' - Ship editor works again. - Scrollbar for navigating parts has been replaced with the arrow keys used everywhere else. - Testing ships are currently being worked on. 2012-11-10 'Testers of Batteries' - Ship and level editor testing modes have been released. 2012-11-19 'Luna Logic' - Working on an in-game programming language that'll allow you to set any sort of behavior for matter (such as mines, enemies, etc.). Baking Games the Hard Way Several updates were made to the game during Jiggmin's Baking Games the Hard Way series that were never released publicly. 'Episode 1' - Stamps work again. This inadvertently caused drawing issues in the level editor, but those should be fixed now. - Replaced drop-down menu in the editors with the old tabs since they were too confusing. 'Episode 2: Cool Swirls' - Fixed a bug that caused the hidey button in the editors to disappear after clicking on it. 'Episode 3: Gravitational Pull' - Fixed the tabs yet again. - Started getting gravity to work. Motley Monday Jiggmin initially planned to dedicate every Motley Monday in June 2013 to Luna and begin cycling through Platform Racing 2, Luna and Platform Racing 4 afterwards.http://web.archive.org/web/20130602192035/http://jiggmin.com/dev These plans were scrapped, however, and Luna was shortly removed from his website altogether. References Category:Lists Category:Update Histories